


Too Loud

by GalaxyinmyHands



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blushing, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, I like to think I'm funny, I love it so much, Memes, Minor cursing, The Host is a little shit, This Is STUPID, TikTok, giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyinmyHands/pseuds/GalaxyinmyHands
Summary: Wilford and Google are waaaaay too loud! Based of a tiktok by SnarkyMarky*I had this idea during a family event and WHEEZED!*
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Too Loud

Dark sighed as Wilford and Google fought across the table, again. Of course the two fought a lot. Wilford being eccentric and chaotic, and Google being calculated and logical. The two almost never saw eye to eye on anything. The difference this time, is that the other egos took them fighting as an excuse to talk and debate amongst themselves. Besides Eric and the Host. Eric being too scared to say anything and the Host softly narrating everything happening. Dark cracked his neck and felt his aura flare out in annoyance. The entity did his best to calm himself down, not wanting to hurt anyone on accident, but goddamn they were all being too loud. Wilford was still trying to convince Google on the idea of... a TV show... maybe? Dark had stopped listening as soon as they had started yelling.

Finally, after Wilford pulled out his gun and started waving it around, Dark stood and slammed his hands on the table. Everyone got silent, the only thing you could hear was the Host's narrations. "The volume in this room is astronomical!" Dark said, holding his hand up for emphasis, "It is way too loud in here!"

There was a beat of silence, before everyone burst into laughter. Dark stood their confused, had he said something funny? After a while, everyone noticed how confused Dark was, and Bing was the first to explain. "Dude, you just unintentionally quoted a f***ing tiktok!" he said in between giggles. Dark blushed dark gray and slid into his seat. Google snorted and pulled up a video, "Take a look," he said as his eyes twinkled. Dark took the phone hesitantly. It was just a video of a young person, seemingly yelling at their "sixth grade class" and apologizing to someone named Tammy. It was dumb, and annoying, and... funny...

"I guess we are like a sixth grade class," Bim said, grinning at Dark. Dr. Iplier snorted, "I guess that makes Host 'Mrs. Bennet,' and Eric 'Tammy,'" he said. "They were the only ones being quiet." "The Host would like to add that the egos can torment Darkiplier later, they have a debate to settle," Host said, grinning like the little shit he is. "Ah yes," Wilford said, smile a bit too wide, "I believe I was telling Google to shove his opinions up his ass!" 

This started a whole new round of talking and arguing that had Dark groaning and gripping his hair in annoyance. "The Host suggests that Darkiplier get all the rest he can," Host said with a shit-eating grin, "The others are going to be tormenting him for a while."

**Author's Note:**

> First post! I love this so much, and hate myself for it!


End file.
